


一个做梦的，这么好福气（没写完）

by shark_pond



Category: meiyou
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Title：一个做梦的，这么好福气CP：阿瑟/伊姆斯，阿瑟/女体伊姆斯Warning：BG，本子剧情，哪里都不合逻辑Summary：这可能是阿瑟有生以来最刺激的梦了。





	一个做梦的，这么好福气（没写完）

这也太过了。  
阿瑟麻木地想。  
伊姆斯和伊咪坐在他的脚边，伸手去拿桌上的草莓和葡萄。他们两个浑身赤裸，除了项圈之外不着寸缕，然而毫无羞耻之意。  
“你是怎么控制伊咪的？”阿瑟决定换个话题，能让他看起来更为严谨冷淡的那种。  
“伊咪就是我。”伊姆斯说。“潜意识，前意识，就像是人在梦里总会暴露天性，我把压抑的那部分和不想压抑的那部分分离一下——伊咪就出现了。”  
“我以为你只能伪装成见过的人？”  
“哦——那你太小看我了。”伊姆斯和伊咪交换一个亲吻，后者咯咯笑着，G杯豪乳在阿瑟的西装裤上蹭来蹭去。“梦是什么？”  
“是清醒时候的无意识碎片重组。”  
伊姆斯点头。“那么无中生有也不是不可能，况且，什么是真正的无中生有呢，亲爱的？没有。就算是伊咪，也是有所依凭的。”  
伪装者在梦中的分身抬起头来，她的轮廓比伊姆斯柔和，脸颊也显得更为圆润，金发散落在肩头。她看上去正像是伊姆斯的双胞胎姐妹。  
“阿瑟，你一定是在生气。”伊咪柔软的英伦腔调让阿瑟有些尴尬地发现自己更硬了。“我们还以为是梦里出现敌人了呢，所以我才割断你的喉咙…..”  
她伸出手，抱住阿瑟的脖子。“别生气了，亲爱的。而且那是伊姆斯的错，绝对是他的错。”她狡黠地看向伊姆斯。  
“亲爱的，你又有什么鬼主意？”伊姆斯叹了口气。  
伊咪说：“是你的鬼主意。”她攀着阿瑟的手臂，咬住裤子拉链，拉开之后，隔着内裤舔了舔阿瑟的勃起。  
“你可真爱吃独食。”伊姆斯半真半假的抱怨，毕竟伊咪就是他，抱怨伊咪等于抱怨自己。  
“你可以抢啊，亲爱的。”伊咪大方地让开一点位置，让伊姆斯也爬到阿瑟的腿间。他们手指并用，将阿瑟的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。男性的伪装者含住阴茎头部吮吸着，两颊因此而凹陷。伊咪则伸出舌头，从下舔到上，最后和伊姆斯隔着阿瑟的阴茎接吻。他们吻得太忘情，阿瑟都有些不满了，他右手扯了扯连着两人项圈的锁链。  
“我才是主人。”阿瑟沉声说。  
伊姆斯舔了舔嘴唇：“是的，亲爱的，虽然我才是这个梦境的主人，但在这个梦里，你是我们的主人。”  
阿瑟示意伊咪坐到他的腿上，他的手恰好可以托住伊咪的翘臀，左侧臀肉上的烙印全然没有疤痕，更像是皮下长出的记号。  
“阿瑟——”伊姆斯拉长调子。“你可真是个直男。”  
伊咪用足尖踩着他的小腹。“你听起来像是吃醋了。”  
“我没有，亲爱的。”  
“你就是。”伊咪在阿瑟身上乱晃，她伸手去捏伊姆斯的脸颊，不妨失去平衡，趴了下去。阿瑟感受到大腿上的温热，还有伊咪乳肉的压迫，阴茎直挺挺的，前液都蹭在伊咪的身上了。  
“真是不听话。”阿瑟将伊咪扶起来。“我想你该知道怎么做。”  
伊咪咬着嘴唇，柔软饱满的红唇被她咬出一线痕迹，很快消弭无踪。她从阿瑟身上下来，四肢着地，趴在柔软的地毯上。  
“伊姆斯，挑一个吧。”阿瑟同样起身，将衬衫袖子挽到手肘，将难耐的欲望压抑住，老二重新塞回裤子里。  
这是伊姆斯的梦境，虽说阿瑟扮演了主人的角色，实际上，满足的是伊姆斯的欲望。  
阿瑟从不知道伪装者对他有这样的幻想，不过既然实现只是顺手的事情，阿瑟也乐在其中，为什么不呢？  
伊姆斯从墙上一排鞭子与藤条之中挑选了接近老式教鞭的一条。阿瑟接在手里，空挥几下，破空声让伊咪颤抖起来。  
“阿瑟——拜托了……”她可怜巴巴地看着阿瑟，阿瑟不为所动。  
在他第一次进入伊姆斯的梦里，就是废弃工厂那次的时候，他就知道伊咪擅长用可怜的外表欺骗别人。她和伊姆斯可是被那些虚假的阿瑟们玩弄得很开心，却能装出一副被强迫的可怜模样。  
“待会儿你可以为他选一样你喜欢的。”阿瑟说。“我猜你已经有想法了，是不是，好姑娘？”  
伊姆斯背后有点发凉，他当然知道伊咪是个什么样子的小恶魔，毕竟伊咪就是他，这金发绿眼的小恶魔挑衅地看了他一眼，预备承受阿瑟的鞭笞。

阿瑟没给伊咪太多准备时间，藤鞭很快落在她肉感十足的臀上，伊咪疼得抽动一下，眼中蓄满泪水。很快是第二下，藤条抽过的地方很快泛起深红色，皮肤因为忽然的刺激突起一条长痕，不到第五下，伊咪眼前的地毯上就洇出一片湿痕，她的手指紧紧抓着短绒，脚趾也蜷缩着。与她难忍疼痛的模样不同，伊咪的乳首已经挺立起来，乳晕也因快感而充血膨胀。等阿瑟二十下抽完，伊咪抽抽搭搭的站起来，将自己布满纵横红痕的屁股展示给他看。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”伊咪委屈十足。  
“不必客气。”阿瑟用手掌拍了下伊咪的臀，她惊叫着，差点跳起来。伊姆斯知道接下来该他受点磨难了……伊姆斯硬了。  
阿瑟示意伊姆斯跪下，还不满意他两腿分开的程度，用脚轻轻踢着他的小腿，督促他主动一点。伊姆斯偷偷看着伊咪，她刚被抽了二十下，显然走路的时候都会疼，这小恶魔哼着歌，从柜子里一边拿，一边往怀里塞。伊姆斯想都不用想，就知道她那对巨乳会被手臂挤成什么模样，绝对勾引人。  
绝对勾引阿瑟。  
“伊姆斯，亲爱的。”伊咪半跪下，亲昵地吻着伊姆斯的耳朵。“我给你准备了好东西。”她让伊姆斯看自己抱着的一堆跳蛋，伊姆斯觉得要不是梦里，他可能已经逃跑了。  
“所以？”  
“待会儿你就看着我和阿瑟玩儿，自己满足自己吧。”伊咪打开其中一个粉色跳蛋，那颗小东西立马嗡嗡震动起来，她爬着绕到伊姆斯身后，将这颗打开的跳蛋塞进伪装者早已湿透的肉穴里，然后塞进去第二颗、第三颗……直到再也塞不下，最后一颗还有一点露在穴口外面，才将一大把导线和开关用静电胶布固定在伊姆斯腿上，当然没有忘记全部打开。伊姆斯大口呼吸，从小腹升上的快感几乎让他没法思考，而阿瑟握着一把麻绳的样子又太过性感，伊姆斯只能紧闭双唇，不让呻吟和求饶声倾泻出口。  
该死的，他在伊咪面前就是没法跟其他时候一样放浪。  
伊姆斯没有说谎，伊咪是他分离出来的一部分。伊咪是潜意识中真实的伊姆斯，她不克制自己对阿瑟的喜欢，不会因为种种情况压抑自己，在阿瑟面前，伊咪就是个婊子，她可以用一切方法讨好这个冷淡的男人，而伊姆斯就是相对理性的那个了。  
阿瑟将伊姆斯的小腿屈折，脚踝和大腿根绑在一起，绳子绕过臀间，又将手腕捆在背后。伊姆斯只能侧躺着，感受那些跳蛋在肠道里疯狂震动旋转，要将他逼疯的快感一浪一浪的涌入大脑。阿瑟还解下领带，把他的嘴巴塞住了。  
伊咪用赤裸的脚掌踩着伊姆斯的阴茎，得意洋洋。  
“亲爱的，现在阿瑟是我的。”她柔嫩的脚趾慢慢移到伊姆斯的小腹，逐渐用力。“你是个撒谎的坏孩子，所以要接受惩罚。”  
伊咪这小贱人——伊姆斯心想：她总是把我想隐藏的事情对阿瑟说出来。  
但他嘴里咬着阿瑟的领带，上头还有阿瑟惯用的须后水的味道。他只能看着伊咪跨坐在阿瑟腿上，将粗长赤红的阴茎纳入体内。  
“唔……”  
伊咪仰着头，双手被阿瑟握住，于是她只能前倾身体，将自己的奶子送到男人面前。  
“好棒——”她大口喘息，仍是慢慢往下坐，她的小腹已经被阴茎顶出一个突起弧度。“啊啊……好棒……阿瑟的…….顶进来了——”伊咪的腿根痉挛，伊姆斯只觉得双倍的快感在脑子里炸裂。她高潮了。后穴里那些震动的跳蛋让伊姆斯的共感高潮时间更为延长，他咬着嘴里的织物，双手无意识地抓挠。太多了……  
“呜——太、太过了！”伊咪尖叫着求饶。“阿瑟——拜托……不要、不——不要这样！”  
阿瑟双手托着伊咪的臀，指头都要陷在柔软而富有弹性的软肉里，他将伊咪托起来，硬的像石头的阴茎被抽出半截，然后再按着伊咪的胯，让她用湿润紧热的小洞吞回去。伊姆斯恰好可以看到伊咪腹部被龟头顶出的突起，他完全可以想到前哨的阴茎怎样破开伊咪的宫口，在她早就被其他“阿瑟”玩弄过无数次的子宫里肆虐。  
“抱歉——对不起，亲爱的！”伊咪泪水流了满脸，伊姆斯肯定那是因为快感而不是痛苦，毕竟伊咪的快感此时正源源不断的共感到他的脑子里，快把他逼疯了。  
“但那是伊姆斯的错！”伊咪哀求着。“亲爱的——是伊姆斯！”  
阿瑟的动作温和了不少，他的阴茎抵在伊咪刚刚饱受折磨的宫口轻轻研磨。  
“是伊姆斯的错吗？”阿瑟温柔地问。  
伊咪喘息了一回儿，说：“当然……是伊姆斯想要被你操，那些阿瑟都是他的幻想，我只是提议了一下……”  
阿瑟拍了拍她烙着奴隶烙印的那边臀部。“伊咪，你真是能说会道。”  
伊咪还没来得微笑，阿瑟就握着她细瘦的腰，让她跪直了，龟头从伊咪穴里撤出来的时候，被堵在里头的淫水和潮吹液顺着伊咪的大腿流下来。她被操到合不拢了，阴唇半开着。伊姆斯心想：你完了。他对伊咪了若指掌，正如伊咪了解他，她不会对阿瑟撒谎——而狡辩会让前哨一眼看穿。  
阿瑟松开手，伊咪睁大眼睛。  
“咿——啊啊啊啊啊！”伊咪猛地坐了下去，阿瑟的阴茎直直冲入，破开宫口，抵在内壁上。前哨不得不揽住她，以免她倒下去。伊咪头向后仰，全身紧绷，被这下猛干再次带上顶峰。阿瑟温柔地看着她，在她终于缓过来之后亲吻她的脸颊。  
“你可以提议他直接告诉我。”阿瑟说。“伊咪，我爱你们。”  
伊咪哼哼唧唧，偷瞥一旁的伊姆斯。  
“既然伊姆斯已经接受了惩罚，那么该你了。”阿瑟退出她的身体，他还没射精，伊咪遗憾地看着仍然坚硬的阴茎，难耐地舔着嘴唇。“那二十下鞭子可不是对你的惩罚。”阿瑟将她放在沙发上，起身从伊姆斯嘴里拿出领带，喂他喝了些水。  
“我不该受罚。”伊咪仍旧试图以可怜的姿态博取阿瑟同情，但是谁都知道这不顶用。  
“你应该。”阿瑟重复了一遍。“伊姆斯，你觉得让她在我操你的时候一直高潮怎么样？”  
伊咪脸色变了：“亲爱的——”  
“当然可以。”伊姆斯说。“伊咪，在我和阿瑟做爱的时候，你会一直高潮。”  
“伊姆斯，你太卑鄙了！”


End file.
